


Is This A Prank?

by shanisafan



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Richie sassing his father, sleepover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanisafan/pseuds/shanisafan
Summary: Prompt: reddie sleepover





	Is This A Prank?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt done for the [reddie library](https://reddielibrary.tumblr.com)  
> 

Eddie’s head lolled forward as his eyelids got heavier with unbridled exhaustion. He was sitting on Richie’s couch barely paying attention to the movie on the screen. He was thinking about how his mother was going to make him go grocery and clothes shopping with her tomorrow when suddenly sleep tried to overtake him.

“Whoever falls asleep first gets pranked.” Richie challenged. Eddie’s eyes immediately flew open at these words and because Richie landed a well-placed kick on his thigh. He looked over at Richie’s smiling face, a look of pre-determined victory staring back at him. They were having a sleepover just them tonight because the rest of the losers were busy. Eddie didn’t mind but knew they might get into shenanigans without others to stop them.

“You’re on.” He said grinning, deciding in that moment it was more important to win than be well rested for errands with his mom tomorrow. He would have to deal with her disappointment at him staying up all night but beating Richie in anything was worth it.

Staying up turned out to be pretty easy because Eddie naturally feeds off Richie’s energy. The next couple hours they played a rousing game of Disney’s Scene It, drank more soda than their bodies could handle, played Mario Kart, and ate enough sugar to feed a small army. He got a tingling sensation through his veins when Richie bumped him with his shoulder while they played video games. His stomach did somersaults anytime Richie slung his arm around him asking if he was tired yet.

This all amounted to being a colossal mistake because around 4:00 AM they were both still wide awake from the adrenaline-inducing possibilities of pranking each other. They sat on the ground shoving each other’s shoulders repeating, “You fall asleep first.” “No, YOU fall asleep first.” “NO, YOU!”

Eventually, Richie’s father came out to tell them, “Both of you GO TO SLEEP. Some people have to be up in 3 hours to work.”

“But you enjoy your job, dad,” Richie replied innocently. “So really you don’t work a day in your life.”

His father glared, “I brought you into this world and I can take you out of it.”

“Quoting the Cosby show is in bad taste, daddio.”

“Sorry, Doctor Tozier!” Eddie squeaked out, face turning red with second-hand horror. Sometimes Eddie wished Richie would read the room before joking around. “We will go to sleep.”

They trekked up to Richie’s room pushing each other on the stairs to get there first. Eddie immediately started to set up his sleeping bag, grabbing blankets to create some semblance of a comfortable sleeping space.

“Eddie, you take the bed. It’s what Mrs. K would prefer.” Richie tried to grab the sleeping bag away but Eddie didn’t let go.

“Rich, it’s your house. Sleep in your bed.”

“You are the guest, take the fucking bed.”

Eddie glanced at Richie’s 1000-thread cotton covered memory foam laid bed with longing. His eyes met Richie’s just as a small knowing smile was forming. Eddie’s eyes flashed, “You just want me to lay in it so I fall asleep first and you can prank me! YOU take the fucking bed!”

Richie huffed in frustration, “Stop being a martyr and sleep in the bed!” They struggled with the sleeping bag, both about the same strength and unable to hold onto it long.

“It’s not martyrdom to sleep on the floor! I’m not going to die in the name of your bed.”

“I mean memory foam beds are pretty death worthy.” Richie reasoned with a laugh.

Eddie laughed at that and shook his head. He managed to get in a good yank on the sleeping bag. He stumbled back but shouted in excitement, “Ha HA!”

“Eds, just share the bed with me.” Richie blurted out.

Eddie dropped the sleeping bag giving Richie a surprised stare. He did not respond back right away, heated embarrassment creeping on Richie’s face. Just as his taller friend opened his mouth, perhaps ready to say he was kidding, Eddie interrupted, “Yeah, alright. But don’t  hog the blankets like when we were kids.”

Richie blinked chuckling lightly, “Then you have to promise not to kick and punch me! I used the blankets as a shield, you thrasher.”

The two settled into bed, Richie shoving himself up against the wall so Eddie had plenty of room. Their eyes slowly adjusted to the pitch black room, Eddie noticed Richie’s glasses were still on his face. Automatically, he reached for the glasses, something he did all the time when he had to clean Richie’s lenses. As his hand brushed the softness of his face, Richie gave an audible gasp. Both of them froze, Eddie’s heart was the only thing he could hear as it beat faster than ever before. He had touched Richie’s face hundreds of times, why was this time any different?

He resumed the removal of Richie’s glasses, the mood shifting further. His hand carefully placed them on the nightstand, he considered rolling away from Richie entirely for the night, but the energy thrilled him. It felt special, almost dangerous like any small movement would change the course of something...maybe everything.

He turned back around and tentatively scooted closer to Richie. Richie’s breathing staggered a little as Eddie brought a hand back to his face. Maybe it was the crash of all the sugar or the fact that it was 5:00 AM, but Eddie felt deliriously brave. Slowly, he wrapped his hand around Richie’s neck feeling the ticklings of his hair. That long, unmanageable hair that he wanted to run his hands through. His thumb brushed against Richie’s racing pulse point, which thrilled him in ways that were unexplainable.

Richie’s hand landed on his hip right on the edge of his pajama shirt. He snaked the hand to his back bringing them closer. As their chests flushed together, Eddie’s face was really close to Richie’s. His stomach fluttered powerfully, breaths intermingling at the proximity.

“Is this a prank?” Eddie asked with a shaky voice. His hand hadn’t moved from Richie’s neck but his self-control was crumbling with each second.

“You aren’t asleep.” Richie’s minty breath washed over his mouth. Their lips were excruciatingly close.

Eddie brought his face forward in a whirl of self-indulgence and desire. Their lips forcefully crashed together then they naturally adjusted to a more comfortable position. Eddie’s mind, body, and spirit were consumed by everything Richie. They kissed harder and deeper with an urgency neither of them predicted. He had gone so long without kissing anyone and suddenly the thought of going back was unbearable.

Richie showed his eagerness as he pulled Eddie on top of him. Which Eddie flowed into clumsily trying to straddle him. He was focused on keeping up with every nip, suck, and lick that Richie administered to his mouth. They were practically drunk off each other.

Eddie felt hot from his head to his toes. It was overwhelming, not to mention confusing to be kissing his best friend. Someone he told everything to, shared everything with, now they had taken a step he never imagined would truly happen. The smile that crept on his face made it more challenging to kiss, but it could not be helped.

Finally, Eddie pulled away to look down at Richie’s face. It was still dark but his eyes adjusted enough to see him.

“How long?”

Richie rubbed circles along Eddie’s legs agonizing slow. “How long what?”

“How long have you been wanting to do this? Because I’ve been wanting to for a while.” Eddie whispered.

Richie brought his hands to Eddie’s shoulders and pulled him down abruptly. They kissed slowly, savoring each other then Richie mumbled against Eddie’s lips, “Literally forever.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi [tumblr: richiefuckfacetozier](https://richiefuckfacetozier.tumblr.com)  
> 


End file.
